maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It
Episode Summary Fast Hive: While trying to get a beehive, Pooh tells Vin Diesel to help him get it down. Minute to Flynn It: Sam Flynn discovers the digital game world of Tron, but sees there's more than one game in there and competes with CLU on Minute to Flynn It. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Kim Kardashian has lost her earring at the bottom of the ocean. (MAD News Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Opening Scene #[[Fast Hive|'Fast Hive']] (Movie Parody of Fast Five/Spoof on Winnie the Pooh) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Mailbox Dreams About Putting Envelopes In Person's Mouth (Animation By M. Wartella) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup (Celebrities Without Their Makeup Segment) #Maximum Security Diary Vault (Ad Parodies Segment) (Parody of Maximum Security Vault and a Diary) #MAD's Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD's Security Cam Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #America's Got Talons (TV Parody of America's Got Talent) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Mirror (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Shazamwich! (Comic Parody of Captain Marvel) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Skeleton Scares Children (Animation By M. Wartella) #[[Minute to Flynn It|'Minute to Flynn It']] (TV Parody of Minute to Win It/Movie Parody of Tron) #Credits #5-second Cartoon (5-second Cartoon Segment): In Maximum Security Diary Vault, Robot says "I Can't Believe Julia Kissed Steve!" and Other Robot says "I Can't Wait to Tell Becky!" then they both laugh. Gallery Transcript Trivia *In MAD's Security Cam, it took place in Kevin's House, September 7th, 11:38 pm. *Sixth appearance of the Security Cam segment. First time was Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild. Second time was S'UP / Mouse M.D. Third time was The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess. Fourth time was The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark. Fifth time was Ribbitless / The Clawfice. *This is the second time the Flintstones gets spoofed, the first was in [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']]. *Second appearance of Ariel from Disney's the Little Mermaid. First appearance was [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. *This is the second time Eeyore says "pathetic", the first was [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]. *Fourth appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. First time was Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud. Second time was Da Grinchy Code / Duck. Third time was The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess. *Third time Winnie the Pooh appeared. First time was [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. Second time was [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]. *Third appearance of Tron in MAD. First time was [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]. Second time was [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]. *This is the second time America's Got Talent gets spoofed, the first was in [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]. *Second appearance of the Fast and the Furious in MAD. First time was The Fast and the Curious from the Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man. Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, America's Got Talons Announcer and Sam Flynn *Hugh Davidson - Bee, America's Got Talons Contestant and Mailbox *Rachel Ramras - Ariel, Piglet, Caterpillar, Julia and Billy Batson *Kevin Shinick - Mater, Captain Marvel, Tigger, Lightning McQueen, Eeyore, Robots, Game Arena Host, Julia's Brother and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Carol, Guy Fieri and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Narrator, Maximum Security Diary Vault Announcer, Skeleton and Fred Flintstone *Fred Tatasciore - Dom Toretto, CLU, Kevin Flynn and Boy with Sandwich Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes